


In too deep

by Cottonness



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Jaehyun calls Johnny daddy, Johnny drives with one hand on the wheel, Johnnys sunflower tattoo, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, like once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottonness/pseuds/Cottonness
Summary: The smirk stretched across his face was too much, Jaehyun thought. He was suddenly hyper aware of how pretty Johnny’s eyes were with the afternoon sun shining into his brown, honey coloured eyes, or how plump and luscious his lips were, slightly open and glistening thanks to the iced americano he was drinking.Jaehyun was also suddenly hyper aware of how fast and how loud his heart was beating.Oh fuck.Jaehyun was very much, stupidly, in love with his best friend.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 304





	In too deep

“That’s bullshit, dude.”

Johnny deadpans, as he turns on the left blinker. Jaehyun laughs out loud, shrugging his shoulders at the same time. Johnny shook his head, his right hand that wasn’t on the steering wheel doing animated movements in the air.

“Like, I’m sorry, but that’s bullshit. They literally made you give up your dream of becoming a singer because they want you to become a lawyer? Even after you passed the auditions for one of the biggest entertainment companies in Korea? Bullshit.” Johnny said, shaking his head.

Jaehyun shrugged his shoulders once again - initially, Jaehyun was a lot more pissed than the current Johnny was, but he got over it. While getting into the company seemed big enough to normal people, Jaehyun had heard the horror stories of what the trainees had to go through even before they made their debut. The constant struggle of possibly not being able to debut, being haunted by the thoughts of not doing enough and not going to make it seemed terrible, and Jaehyun shuddered at the thought of being left behind by other trainees.

His parents were worried about him and his future as he was their only son, and wanted the best for him. Sure, law was a piece of shit and he felt a part of his sanity dissolve everytime finals came around, but hey, he was going to be doing something good for some people in the future, right?

“You know what, I’m gonna be your dad, and your mom,” Johnny said, taking his eyes off of the road for a second, glancing towards Jaehyun. Jaehyun couldn’t help but splutter out loud, grabbing onto Johnny’s right arm.

“Your...dom— WAIT, shit no, that came out weird.” Johnny’s eyes widened as he whipped his head towards Jaehyun, the car almost swerving due to the sudden movement. By now, Jaehyun was howling with laughter, clutching his stomach on Johnny’s passenger seat.

“You know what I mean!” Johnny snapped out loud, shooting a look at Jaehyun as he tried to keep the car straight. Jaehyun had his feet up on the seat, face buried between them as his whole body shook with laughter. He heard Johnny muttering something about Jaehyun being an ungrateful brat, but a certain fondness for the gentle giant he called his best friend was taking over his heart.

While Jaehyun only became friends with Johnny after he entered university, the tall man had quickly taken the title and spot of Jaehyun’s best friend with ease. It was so easy to be with Johnny, Jaehyun noticed. Maybe it was because of his easygoing, laid back behaviour, or maybe it was because he was so understanding and had the most warm, loving heart Jaehyun knew of.

Jaehyun sighed contentedly as he leaned back into his seat, staring at his best friend who was bobbing his head to the beat of the music. Jaehyun’s thoughts wandered back to the night when they realised they had similar music tastes, and Johnny came up with the idea of making their playlist. After all, Jaehyun didn’t have a car, much less a driver’s license, and it was obvious that Johnny was going to be driving him around for the rest of their university life.

Jaehyun stared at the street ahead of him, realising how lucky he was to have a friend like Johnny; someone who was funny, nice, understanding and considerate. He was always looking out for Jaehyun in all situations, making sure Jaehyun never felt out of place or was uncomfortable.

“But in all seriousness though Jae, you can talk to me about anything. I’ll be your...mad? I guess?” Johnny furrowed his eyebrows, eyes squinting as he tried to come up with a better name for himself.

Jaehyun broke into a smile again, dimples on full display. One thing Jaehyun loved about Johnny was underneath his laidback and jokey demeanour, he took everything very seriously and had a firm view of the world he lived in. The atmosphere in the car fell silent, and while it would have been awkward with anyone else, Jaehyun felt a lot more comfortable than he was at home.

A thought crossed his mind as he watched Johnny who was driving with a straight face, his fingers tapping on the steering wheel. With the most innocent expression and sickly sweet voice he could muster, Jaehyun opened his mouth and said: “Like, daddy?”

The reaction was immediate, as Johnny’s eyes widened comically and his whole body lurched forward, the car swerving to the side as a result. Jaehyun felt the laughter bubbling in his stomach all over again as he began howling out loud, tears coming down his face.

“Jaehyun, you asshole, I’m driving for fuck’s sake!” The elder yelled as he shot a murderous look at the now crying Jaehyun. “Both of our lives and the car is my responsbility and you fucking— just, just don’t say that. Ever again.” Johnny said rubbing his temples as he shook his head. Jaehyun continued to laugh, his body going limp in the seat as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

Johnny glanced at the younger boy, whose body was still shaking, his cheeks flushed red from all the laughing. He felt his own lips tug into a smile, as he sighed, turning his eyes back on the road ahead of him.

They were quiet for a while, only the sound being their music and Jaehyun’s breathing, trying to calm down from laughing too hard. It was already quite late and while he knew Johnny was tired and so was he, he liked the comfort of sitting next to Johnny, watching him drive. As they got closer to their campus, Jaehyun found a part of himself wishing they’ll always be like this. Always just the two of them, Johnny and Jaehyun.

Everything with Johnny seemed just right - there was nothing out of place or missing. Jaehyun never felt frustrated around Johnny, and even if he did, Johnny would have immediately noticed and helped him feel better. There was nothing more comforting and safe than to be by Johnny’s side, and Jaehyun sometimes wished how much easier life would be if he was able to be tucked by Johnny’s side at all times.

—

“Did you get home alright last night?”

Doyoung asked, as Jaehyun slipped into the seat next to him. Jaehyun nodded, still trying to rub the sleep from his eyes. He was so close to ditching his 9 am, when Johnny being Johnny, called him at 8:30 telling him he’d bring Jaehyun coffee if he was out in 10 minutes. What was Jaehyun going to do, say no to free coffee and an excuse to see his favourite person before class?

“Yeah, yeah. Well, we did almost crash like twice, but.” Jaehyun laughed as he remembered the look of shock on Johnny’s face last night when he called him “daddy”. It was hilarious, and he was sure it was going to keep him going for the whole week at least.

“What? Johnny let you drive?” Doyoung asked, an incredulous look on his face. Jaehyun laughed, shaking his head.

By the time Jaehyun had finished retelling his story from last night, the professor had entered the room. Doyoung was looking at him with a look that seemed to be a mixture of distraught and confusion and looked as if he wanted to say something, but clammed his mouth shut as the lights in the room dimmed. Jaehyun chuckled to himself softly as his mind wandered back to the look on Johnny’s face last night.

Jaehyun wasn’t quite sure what it was, but there was something so comforting about being next to Johnny, watching the creases on his face turn into the bright smile, the way he laughed with his whole body as if he weren’t a towering giant. Jaehyun remembers how fucking terrified he was of Johnny the first time they met - Johnny had entered the class three seconds before the professor began the lecture and slid into the first empty seat his eyes landed on, which happened to be next to Jaehyun. Jaehyun was just about falling asleep when someone, who was taller and broader than him, crashed into the seat by his side, heaving and panting.

He remembers whipping his head to see a very good looking man with feline-like features, his eyes wide and mouth open as he panted for air. Jaehyun was sure he was older than he was, as he seemed to have no trouble coming in something that looked oddly like pyjamas and some sweats with a tall, tall tumbler of coffee. He was scared shitless; the man was big, late to class, drowning down scorching black coffee in one go like if it was nothing, and yet wearing pyjama pants with… a teddy bear print?

Johnny caught the younger staring at him, bewildered and ears turning pink at the sudden eye contact, and broke into a grin. He smiled at Jaehyun and then continued to face the front, taking out his computer and diligently taking notes while Jaehyun was left gaping at the most perfect side profile he had ever seen in his life. It didn’t take long for Johnny to realise that Jaehyun didn’t take any decent notes during that lecture, and was quick to share his notes with the panicked younger. Jaehyun being Jaehyun, unconsciously muttered something along the lines of “I owe you my mother’s life and mine”, which Johnny found hilarious. By the time Jaehyun noticed, he was getting used to saving a seat for the elder who ran in three seconds before the lecture started, always with a tall tumbler of boiling dark coffee.

Their friendship lasted throughout the whole semester, and it became normal for the two boys to study together, which led them to eating together, and ultimately led to their friend groups joining forces. Jaehyun, while he never hated university, did feel out of place; everyone seemed to be running for something he couldn’t quite make out, and felt like he was the only one sitting down, not quite figuring out how to get up. But Johnny and his friends, Mark, Doyoung, Yuta, and Taeil hoisted Jaehyun up to his legs and walked with him, by his side. And holding onto his left hand was Johnny. Always Johnny.

“God, I hate 9 am’s. I don’t even know why the hell I thought this class will be worth dragging myself out of bed so early in the morning.” Doyoung groaned as the two boys packed away their books. Jaehyun hummed, but a part of him really didn’t mind his 9 am classes because that meant Johnny was going to wake him up, one way or another.

Doyoung must have caught the glint in his eye as Jaehyun reminisced about the coffee Johnny brought for him this morning or heard the half heartedness in his earlier hum, as he glowered at Jaehyun. “You don’t relate, do you? You have Johnny giving you morning calls, anyway.”

Jaehyun couldn’t but smirk, shrugging his shoulders. “I never asked him to - he just does it. And I won’t say no to be on the receiving end of gifts.” Doyoung rolled his eyes as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

“You make it sound like you don’t enjoy it. Johnny does it purely out of love and you’ll do anything just so you’re the first person he’ll smile at every morning. God, you guys make me sick.” Doyoung fake gagged, moving towards the exit of the room while Jaehyun stopped in his tracks.

_“out of love”...?_

“What are you doing, Jaehyun? Don’t you have a class after this too?”

Doyoung called, furrowing his eyebrows at the sight of Jaehyun who was frozen in place. At the mention of his next class, Jaehyun groaned. He had a back to back and he couldn’t afford to lose any more time, considering that his next lecture was in another building.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming!” Jaehyun called, as he hopped down the steps and followed Doyoung out the door.

“Glad to see you didn’t ditch.” Sicheng greeted him, as soon as Jaehyun sat down next to him. Jaehyun attempted a strained smile at his friend’s snide remark as he pulled out his laptop.

“Wow gee, thanks for having so much faith in me.”

Sicheng scoffed, rolling his eyes as he glanced at Jaehyun. “I have my faith in Johnny, I know he’s the one who woke you up this morning, anyways.”

Jaehyun couldn’t help but stop his movements for a second; it was the second time today to feel this… feeling he couldn’t quite place his finger on. While it wasn’t discomfort of any kind, it was something Jaehyun wasn’t used to feeling.

“You know, when you guys… talk about Johnny and me, what do you mean?” Jaehyun tried slowly, keeping his eyes on his keyboard which suddenly seemed very interesting.

“What do you mean.” Sicheng said, his whole attention now on Jaehyun. Jaehyun fought the urge to change topics, as he fidgeted with his keyboard tiles. “I mean like, Doyoung was saying how Johnny does… things out of love, but like. What do you think he meant?”

Sicheng scoffed for the second time, clearly losing interest in whatever Jaehyun was saying as he faced the front of the room where the TA was setting up for the professor who was very obviously late.

“What he meant, was that Johnny Suh loves you and you love him just as much. I enjoyed watching you guys be clueless around each other for a while, but now I’m sick of it. Either you guys get together or I’m going to set Johnny up on a blind date.”

Jaehyun’s head shot up, eyes widening as he stared at Sicheng. Sicheng had a smug grin stretched across his beautiful features, and Jaehyun was seconds away from cussing him out when the professor entered the hall, fumbling with his bags and books.

Sicheng laughed at him triumphantly as the professor’s cough blared through the speakers, making all the students wince. Jaehyun glowered at his friend, who had clearly lost interest in Jaehyun and was now opening his notebook for a new page.

—

“A penny for your thoughts?”

Johnny asked, as he glanced at Jaehyun who was fumbling with his straw wrapper. The two boys were at a cafe, after Johnny had picked up Jaehyun from his last class of the day and whisked him off for a caffeine recharge.

Jaehyun shook his head - the “thoughts” were barely coherent; a million things were going across his mind as he tried to clear them out. He saw Johnny huff, slumping his shoulders as his eyes dropped to the tall glass of iced americano he was drinking.

“You drink too much coffee.” Jaehyun mumbled as he brought his own iced americano to his lips. Johnny smirked, raising an eyebrow as he eyed Jaehyun’s drink.

“Says you.”

“I don’t drink as much as you do.” Jaehyun said, trying to sound nonchalant, slowly raising his eyes to meet gazes with the elder.

The smirk stretched across his face was too much, Jaehyun thought. He was suddenly hyper aware of how pretty Johnny’s eyes were with the afternoon sun shining into his brown, honey coloured eyes, or how plump and luscious his lips were, slightly open and glistening thanks to the iced americano he was drinking.

Jaehyun was also suddenly hyper aware of how fast and how loud his heart was beating.

_Oh fuck._

Jaehyun was very much, stupidly, in love with his best friend.

—

“Jaehyun.”

Jaehyun jumped in his seat as he was suddenly shaken by a set of strong hands. Part of his brain feared for his life, but another part of him told him this wasn’t Johnny because Johnny would never grip Jaehyun this harshly.

Sighing, Jaehyun slowly pulled out his airpods as he set them on the desk, swivelling around in his chair to meet eyes with Yuta, who looked far from being impressed.

“Yuta.”

Jaehyun said, acknowledging the elder. Yuta shot him a look as he pulled the chair next to Jaehyun’s and sat down, arms crossed across his chest.

The two stayed like that for a while, with Yuta staring at Jaehyun with the most unimpressed expression, and Jaehyun stared back with the most innocent expression he could muster. After a while of complete silence, Yuta sighed out loud, squeezing his eyes shut as he ran a hand through his long locks.

“Look, I know you’re more than aware of what the fuck you’re doing, so I’ll cut to the chase,” Yuta spoke, slowly as he looked straight into Jaehyun’s eyes. “Stop ignoring Johnny.”

Jaehyun wanted to congratulate himself for not visibly flinching or whimpering at the mention of the name he had been trying so hard to ignore for the past two weeks and a half. However, Yuta being Yuta, didn’t miss the flicker of guilt and fear that went through Jaehyun’s eyes for a split second.

He sighed again, shaking his head. “I don’t know what this is about, and neither does Johnny by the way, but you need to stop stonewalling him.” Yuta said, sounding exasperated.

Jaehyun bit onto his bottom lip as he stared at his hands. Yuta groaned, as he continued to speak. “Look, I don’t want to do this either - I hate meddling, especially when it comes to you two, you know this. But,” Yuta paused for dramatic effect as Jaehyun glanced up at the elder. “I’m sick of Johnny moping around in our room, and I’m also tired of listening to Sicheng cursing you in Chinese because you don’t come to class.”

“I only missed class three times…” Jaehyun mumbled weakly, to which Yuta glared at him for. Jaehyun shrunk in his seat, his lower lip jutting out. He did feel bad, he really did. He knew how difficult it was for Yuta, not only having to deal with a frustrated Sicheng but also with a mopey Johnny back at home. But there were too many things going on in Jaehyun’s mind, and he wasn’t good at doing more than one thing at once.

Ever since he realised he was (stupidly) in love with his best friend, Jaehyun wasn’t sure how to approach or act around him. Jaehyun loved being by Johnny because everything between the two was so natural - Jaehyun didn’t need to think when he was next to Johnny, because he knew exactly what Johnny was going to do or say, and vice versa. But since he had his Big Awakening, he was going through a crisis he was never prepared for. And it was worse, because Johnny wasn’t by his side to help him through it because it was precisely _about him_.

There were too many things going across his mind, and yet he knew more than he liked to admit, that he really, really, missed Johnny. The past two weeks of ignoring Johnny was the hardest thing Jaehyun had to do ever since he entered university, and considering the fact he took Physics in his first year, that meant a lot. He hated it, hated trying not to read the texts Johnny sent him or ignoring the calls from Johnny. He missed the warmth Johnny gave off, how he held onto Jaehyun when his hands were cold, or the sweet scent of Johnny that Jaehyun had grown to used to. It was worse, Jaehyun thought, when he would stand in front of his closet to dress and he saw the amount of hoodies and sweaters he had stolen from Johnny. He winced every time he caught a whiff of Johnny’s cologne in his own room from all the hours they spent together.

“Hey,” Yuta said softly, breaking Jaehyun out of his thoughts. The Japanese reached down to touch Jaehyun’s hand which was in tight balls with his nails digging into his palms. “I have no idea what it is you two are going through, but it’s you guys. Talk it out, yeah?” Jaehyun looked up at Yuta, who was smiling down at him. Jaehyun nodded slowly, as Yuta took his hands off him and abruptly stood up.

“And when I say talk about it, I mean do it today. If I go home tomorrow morning and see Johnny sulking in his bed, I’m coming for your head, Jeong.” Yuta said as he took off, waving his hand as he said so.

Jaehyun took a deep breath, trying to sort his thoughts out. There was no denying that he had feelings for his best friend. It would have been foolish to pretend he wasn’t crushing on Johnny, especially after these two weeks of Jaehyun skittling around, avoiding him like the coronavirus. Nothing should have been stopping him for confessing his love to Johnny, but there was. And the thought of it scared Jaehyun more than anything else.

He had watched people ask Johnny out, watched Johnny go on dates with people and then tell them that it wasn’t going to work out. He saw the guilt in his eyes as he gently told them sorry, the soft and warm touches as he put a hand on their shoulder. The way he always said “Let’s stay friends, yeah?” like if nothing really affected him. Jaehyun knew Johnny felt bad about turning people down, but he also knew that more or less, Johnny was used to doing so. Which was exactly why he seemed to have no problems acting like nothing happened when he saw them down the hallway or happened to share a class with them. Johnny would talk to them, all smiles as if nothing had happened between them. Jaehyun always found himself wanting to apologise for Johnny, because the giant really had no idea what he was doing was hurting the people that were still crushing on him, and he honestly just wanted to remain friends.

While Sicheng and Doyoung always scoffed at Johnny for attempting to maintain a friendship with his exes by inviting them to parties and what not, Jaehyun always cringed, but had a fondness for his big heart. Johnny always looked sad when he realised his exes or the people he rejected didn’t want anything to do with the guy who broke their heart, and Jaehyun was always there to console him.

Jaehyun knew, that even if Johnny didn’t reciprocate his feelings, he would try to maintain their friendship. Act like nothing happened between the two of them; take care of Jaehyun like he always did, dote on him and always be there for him. What Johnny didn’t know was how cruel he was for doing so. He basically wouldn’t allow for Jaehyun to move on, always have Jaehyun and his poor, little heart binded to Johnny.

Sighing, Jaehyun tugged out his phone and opened his texts. With a shaky breath and shaky fingers, Jaehyun tapped on the name he had been trying so hard to ignore.

_[18:32] Me_

_can i go over?_

_i need to talk to you._

—

It really shouldn’t be this nerve wracking, Jaehyun thought as he stared at the door that was right in front of him. He used to spend half of the week over at Johnny and Yuta’s, much to Yuta’s distaste. Jaehyun had barged into their room at the dead of the night, waking up both Johnny and Yuta. He had been sick in their house with a worried Johnny loitering around Jaehyun, studied for his exams the night before on top of Johnny’s bed. He wasn’t supposed to be nervous, entering their house when he had done it millions of times before.

Just before Jaehyun had decided he had mustered up enough courage to knock on their door, the door swung open, revealing a surprised looking Johnny on the other side of the door.

“Jaehyun,” The elder said, sounding a little breathless.

“Hi...Johnny.” Jaehyun replied weakly. He couldn’t help but notice the dark circles underneath Johnny’s eyes and how he was dressed in his “lazy” outfit when it was a Friday night. Johnny was wearing his glasses, a look Jaehyun was very weak for, and his hair was mussed up making him look younger than he was.

“You look… good.” Johnny’s smile seemed somewhat forced, and Jaehyun wanted to cringe. He didn’t like seeing the unnatural twinge of lips, how his eyes seemed dark and sullen. A million things crossed his mind, he wanted to apologise, tell him he was sorry for ignoring him, that Johnny didn’t do anything wrong, before Johnny pulled on his arm. “Come on, it’s weird if you’re standing outside.”

Jaehyun let himself be pulled into Johnny and Yuta’s room. While it has only been two weeks and a half since Jaehyun last stepped foot in their room, he felt oddly out of place. There was no dramatic change in their room, their mixed pile of mangas and textbooks was still standing tall on their coffee table, and the plants that Johnny had adopted from Taeyong were still looking green as ever.

“Do you want coffee? Before we um, talk?” Johnny asked, already making his way towards the cupboard to pull out a mug. Jaehyun’s mug, Jaehyun thought as he nodded dumbly, watching Johnny pour the black liquid into his mug.

The longer he spent in the presence of the elder, it was hitting Jaehyun how much he had missed him. The way he shuffled across his room, the warm and comforting quality he exuded, everything about Johnny allowed for the stress and load on Jaehyun’s shoulders to magically dissolve.

Johnny approached the couch where Jaehyun was seated with two mugs of coffee, carefully handing one to Jaehyun. As Johnny made himself comfortable on the couch, he looked up at Jaehyun, a questioning expression on his face. “You wanted to talk.”

Jaehyun nodded slowly as he brought the steaming liquid to his lips, blowing on it before he sipped. He felt Johnny’s eyes on him, and Jaehyun was sure his heart was beating loud enough for everyone on the same floor to hear.

“...I’m sorry,” Jaehyun finally made out before he put his mug down on the coffee table in front of him. Johnny’s eyes were still on Jaehyun, but cocked one eyebrow at the sudden apology. “For ignoring you, suddenly.” Jaehyun said hesitantly.

Johnny was expressionless as he took a sip of his coffee. “I’m not mad, and neither do I want your apology, Jae.” His voice was still, and the warmth Jaehyun was used to wasn’t detectable. Jaehyun squirmed in his seat, as he opened his mouth to speak before he faltered.

“I’m still— sorry, okay? You didn’t deserve it, and I know I made you worry because I ignored your texts and calls.” Jaehyun said, a little too quickly. Johnny’s eyes were no longer on Jaehyun but staring into space.

“And for running off when you saw me. Also for suddenly changing your shifts at work. I went to pick you up and Taeyong told me you switched with him.” Johnny mumbled as he titled his mug. Jaehyun bit down onto his lip as he brought his knees to his chest, hugging them to himself.

“...I had some things on my mind.” Jaehyun said quietly. Johnny glanced at him before setting his own mug down on the table, next to Jaehyun’s. Jaehyun stared at their matching mugs that sat inches apart from one another.

“Things you couldn’t tell me?”

Jaehyun nodded his head, and heard Johnny hum.

“And now you’re ready to tell me?”

Jaehyun took in a breath before he nodded his head again.

He heard Johnny shift in his seat as he faced Jaehyun, his eyes back on the younger. Jaehyun tore his gaze from their matching mugs to also face Johnny. Johnny, sweet, gentle and clumsy Johnny. Jaehyun stared at his best friend for a second, before he closed his eyes and took another deep breath.

“I like you, Johnny Suh,”

Jaehyun heard Johnny’s breath hitch, as he let out his own breath to continue.

“I really like you. Not just as a friend, but I… like you, to the point where I’m convinced I’m in love with you.”

Jaehyun opened his eyes but stared down at the ground, scared to see what kind of expression Johnny was wearing, when he was suddenly pulled forward, stumbling onto Johnny’s lap.

Before he had the chance to protest, Jaehyun felt Johnny’s large hands cup his face and was forced to meet eyes with the elder. His eyes were wide, glittering as the warm brown pools reflected a very surprised looking Jaehyun. Jaehyun’s mouth dropped open at how… happy? Johnny looked, the way his eyes lightened up and the colour in his cheeks—

“Thank god, I thought you got a boyfriend and you were ignoring me because you felt guilty.” Johnny’s voice was low and hushed, sending shivers down Jaehyun’s spine. Jaehyun tried to ask him what he meant, but was stopped when he felt an unfamiliar warmness pressed on his lips.

Jaehyun’s brain stopped working by the time he realised Johnny was _kissing_ him, the warm, plump lips were pressed on to his. And there was nothing in the world stopping Jaehyun from kissing him back.

So he did. He kissed Johnny back, savouring the lips he had dreamt about for too long, letting Johnny’s hot tongue invade his mouth, panting for breath in the close proximity as Jaehyun wrapped his arms around Johnny’s neck. Johnny swallowed in every whimper and sound Jaehyun made as he hoisted Jaehyun by the thighs, closer to him, his hands cupping his ass.

Jaehyun couldn’t stop the noises coming out of him, although both his cheeks and ears were blushing a furious shade of pink. He moaned directly into Johnny’s mouth when he felt his large hands grabbing his ass, and Johnny moaned back as Jaehyun wiggled on his lap, their bulges brushing against each other.

Perhaps Jaehyun was on cloud nine; his mind was fuzzy as he chased after Johnny’s mouth, wanting more and _more_ , he wanted his warmth all over his body, and his body ached to be showered with love and marked by those sinful lips. Jaehyun whined when he felt Johnny pull away from their kiss, as he desperately tried to chase after him, until he heard Johnny laugh breathlessly.

“Jae, baby, wait,”

Jaehyun preened at the pet name, as he pushed himself closer to Johnny. The friction of Johnny’s hardening cock and his own hardened one trapped inside his jeans were too much, as his hips stuttered on Johnny’s thigh. Johnny groaned, his hands now on Jaehyun’s waist, gripping so tightly Jaehyun was sure it was going to leave marks i\on his pale skin.

“Jaehyun, seriously. Stop,” There was a hint of seriousness in Johnny’s voice that broke through the haze in Jaehyun’s mind as he let go of Johnny’s plump bottom lip with another whine, a pout on his own lips. Johnny chuckled at the sight of the frowning younger, but soon found himself arching his back in pleasure as the younger moved his mouth down to Johnny’s neck.

“Jaehyun, I need to tell you something,” Johnny said between pants, seeming to have given up on getting Jaehyun’s full attention. Jaehyun hummed as he placed open mouthed kisses on Johnny’s neck, while Johnny carded through Jaehyun’s hair with one hand, the other hand hoisting the smaller man up.

“I love you, too. For a long time, really.” Johnny’s voice was soft as he whispered it into Jaehyun’s ears. Jaehyun stopped nibbling on Johnny’s collarbone, his head shooting up to meet gazes with Johnny. Johnny was smiling at him, his eyes full of… love. How could Jaehyun not have noticed this before? The warmth, the glitters, the tenderness in Johnny’s eyes when he looked at Jaehyun. It was always full of love.

“I didn’t want to tell you because I thought you never saw me like that, and I was satisfied being your best friend. But when you started ignoring me… I felt so empty, Jaehyun. I thought I lost a part of myself.” Johnny chuckled, while Jaehyun winced out loud. “I suppose I did, because you took my heart.” Johnny joked, as he stroked the short hairs on the back of Jaehyun’s neck.

Jaehyun snuggled closer to Johnny, hiding his red face under the crook of Johnny’s neck. He smiled when he felt Johnny’s laughter vibrate through his body, and felt the large hands encompassing his back again.

“I love you, Jaehyun.” Johnny whispered once more. Jaehyun nodded, as he pulled his face from Johnny’s chest to look up at him.

“I love you too, Johnny.”

The blinding smile Johnny was looking at him with, made Jaehyun believe he was the most loved person in the world, as he dipped towards the elder to capture those addictive lips once again.

—

“Johnnyboy!”

The door to the apartment was opened with a bang, and Jaehyun couldn’t help but groan as he tried to snuggle deeper into the covers. A solid arm around him stopped him from doing so, and Jaehyun slowly opened his eyes, confused.

Next to him lay a shirtless Johnny; his arm with the sunflower tattoo curled around Jaehyun’s waist, bringing him closer as his eyebrows furrowed at the sudden noise. Jaehyun felt the blood rush to his cheeks as he recalled the actions of last night. The scratches on Johnny’s biceps and back, as well as the dark red splotches across the elder’s neck said enough.

“Johnnyboy! You better not be sulking today, or else I’m actually going to ask Sicheng to set you up—”

The door to Johnny’s room was flung open, and in came Yuta. Yuta’s mouth dropped open and he froze in his spot as he caught sight of his roommate who was sulking about Jaehyun ignoring him a mere 24 hours ago, and his friend who was furiously running away from said roommate in the same bed, naked.

The two men were clinging onto each other with Jaehyun’s head on Johnny’s chest, shirtless and hair messed. The dark, red bruises across both their necks and chest and how Jaehyun’s ears became a dark shade of red as soon as his met eyes with Yuta was enough for the Japanese to scramble out of the room.

“You guys can thank me later, but for fucking god’s sakes Jonathan! Leave a sock on the door knob or something!” Yuta shrieked as he rubbed his eyes, making a beeline for his own room.

Jaehyun whimpered as he dug his face into Johnny’s chest. The elder groaned as he stirred awake, slowly opening his eyes.

“What the fuck does Nakamoto have to be so loud for…”

Jaehyun whined from his chest, and Johnny couldn’t help but smile at the sight of his red ears. He cuddled the younger closer to him, as he brought his face down closer to the younger’s blushing ears.

“Morning, boyfriend.”

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this on a whim, and then struggled with it for about a week, and then forced oomf to read it bc i wanted to hear her thoughts (you know who you are ily <3). 
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> [twitter!](https://twitter.com/143jnjh)  
> [curious cat!](https://curiouscat.qa/143jnjh)


End file.
